The embodiments described herein relate to steering columns and, more particularly to an adjustment mounting bracket assembly for such steering columns, as well as a method of controlling an orientation of a mounting bracket relative to a steering column prior to installation of the steering column into a vehicle.
Steering column designs commonly use a mounting bracket that allows adjustment or relative motion of a mating element. The relative motion between the mounting bracket and the mating element may be constrained with fewer degrees of freedom (DOF) after installation into the vehicle structure. Prior to installation into the vehicle structure, the added DOF may allow the mounting bracket to move to a less desirable position or orientation relative to the mating steering column element. The undesired movement can make assembly into the vehicle more difficult, cause damage to components that are packaged around the mounting bracket and mating element, create improper positioning for material handling equipment or shipping containers, or prevent proper seating of the mounting bracket against the vehicle structure. Spring features that provide lift to the mating steering column element can increase the tendency for the mounting bracket to shift to an unintended position.